the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 September 2018
23:47-29 I didn't even DO anything there. 23:47-45 https://rust.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 23:48-03 I was just literally looking at RC and it said I created my userpage. 23:48-10 I must've pressed a button or something! 23:48-18 How do you do that anyway usually? 23:48-38 There's a script. 23:49-45 By pushing a button though? 23:49-53 Yes. 23:50-05 I use the script too. 23:50-27 What does it put on the user-page? 23:50-42 What I tell it to. :P 23:51-24 var qtUserPageTemplate = ' '; 23:51-24 is what I did. 23:52-25 Now, brb. 23:53-32 Anywany I"m heading out 23:53-36 *Anyway I'm 23:53-52 \o 23:54-07 \o 23:54-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:54-19 o/ 23:54-21 Welp. 23:59-21 :) 23:59-42 I am truly glad chat is active 00:04-29 Back. 00:04-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:04-48 Hi. 00:05-03 hello. 00:05-08 hmm.. what if I disguised fast food as my own cooking? 00:05-10 Wb, TG. 00:05-32 guess what time it is? 00:05-37 Oh ho ho. Delightfully devilish, Bob. 00:05-43 Or Napoleon. 00:05-44 7:05 PM. 00:05-49 8:05AM. 00:05-50 I don't need to guess, I see it clearly. 00:06-01 Same. 00:06-16 nope! 8:05PM EST, and you know what means! time to sell my soul back to moviebox wiki once more! 00:06-23 My computer has the time written in the bottom righthand corner. 00:06-27 Moviebox is alive? 00:06-47 Ah yes, the wiki that we overthrew. 00:06-48 5:06PM 6:06PM 7:06PM or 8:05PM? 00:07-06 What about 8:05AM? 00:07-13 It is currently 5 AM for Khub. She'll be awake in about three hours. 00:07-17 *two 00:07-24 And who is Khub? 00:07-29 Clear. 00:07-58 Who is TheKorraFanatic? 00:08-03 Khub = Khubsurat = Urdu for beautiful = Urdu official language of Pakstian 00:08-06 Clear, as I said. 00:08-10 *Pakistan 00:08-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:08-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:08-48 Oh my, no.It is the official language but alongside English. 00:08-50 I am to be referred to as Napoleon Bonaparte from this day until exactly 10 o' clock September 15th 00:10-24 Why is that? 00:10-52 Because Britain colonized Pakistan 00:13-21 We'll move Jorra to Pakistan. 00:14-15 Great idea. 00:14-15 Ah. 00:14-24 sTotally not something discussed before. 00:14-42 And we all know Pakistan is such a safe place. 00:15-33 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakistan That's why it says "The country continues to face challenging problems; including overpopulation, terrorism, poverty, illiteracy, and corruption." 00:16-00 I didn't know Pakistan was America. 00:16-28 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-36 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irreligion_in_Pakistan I coulddie too. 00:16-36 Hello 00:16-37 Hi. 00:16-42 *could die 00:16-57 Hey Loretta! o/ 00:16-58 Welcome, Loretta742. 00:17-32 Hy syde and korra 00:18-18 Their current PM is a cricketer and a socialist. :P 00:18-53 I know this because he's in a Wikipedia category titled Islamic socialists. 00:19-06 Smart. 00:19-12 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1992_Cricket_World_Cup He also won this. 00:19-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:19-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-12 nice 00:21-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:21-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-37 ^ 00:21-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:22-02 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:22-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:22-07 Hi south 00:22-11 Once again, TGPOC imitates Aiihuan. And why is that? Is it because they are so beautiful? But is it woeful? Is it to be pitied? 00:22-17 Welcome, Loretta. 00:22-28 He also wants to improve relations with India and Afghanistan. 00:22-34 What? @South 00:22-44 True. 00:22-46 There is one problem though. 00:22-56 A man called Narendra Modi is India's Prime Minister. 00:23-10 Who 00:23-18 And what do you mean, SF? 00:23-18 He is yet another world leader I despise. 00:23-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-36 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:23-46 wb Falco! o/ 00:24-58 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nawaz_Sharif I hope good ol' Imran Khan will undo this guy's past censorship laws. 00:25-30 That venture capitalist is currently arrested for corruption. 00:25-53 Then again, there are a lot of things Khan needs to do. 00:25-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:26-04 Sure. 00:26-18 Pakistan is both a powerful country and a weak one in a way. 00:26-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-42 Pakistan has a strong military and government but weak rule of law, economy, taxing system, security and foreign relations. 00:26-57 This is pretty concerning for a nuclear power. 00:27-33 Rip. 00:28-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:28-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:28-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-48 Quite interesting though. 00:28-51 I decided to congratulate Aii for electing this guy....several months later. 00:28-53 It is. 00:29-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:29-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:29-14 And just what did you do? 00:29-39 Say she seems to have a good chap in the premiership. If only nation had a good chap. 00:29-57 Do you truly believe she elected this man! 00:29-59 http://hdr.undp.org/en/content/latest-human-development-index-coming-out-14-september-2018 About time. 00:30-21 Pakistan may be flawed in elections but it's still quite democratic. 00:30-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-34 Sure. 00:30-34 As an FYI, Aii hates politics. 00:30-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:30-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:30-56 Oh, whoops. 00:31-08 Sure. 00:31-32 wb Falco again! o/ 00:31-39 Mexico and Pakistan are bringing such promising leaders this year. 00:31-51 This may be the year where the left rises. 00:31-59 I couldn't see Aii liking politics to be honest, even before I thought about it. Sounds weird, but still. 00:32-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-26 I couldn't see Aii liking politics to be honest, even before I thought about it. Sounds weird, but still. 00:32-47 It is her viewpoint but her environment may be a factor since corruption is quite a problem in Pakistan as is the security situation. Plus they have strictly conservative religious laws. 00:32-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:33-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:33-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:33-44 Technically I don't like politics either (at least in its current form) but I am very interested in it. 00:34-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:34-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:35-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:35-52 I'm not interested in politics, and I don't really like it much either. 00:36-10 Then I apologise for my usual political talk on chat. 00:36-23 If it does bore you, you can always ask me to stop. 00:36-27 What is there to apologize for? Lol- 00:36-39 Monopolising the chat? 00:36-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:37-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-40 even though i don't like politics that much either, it's okay that you talk about it as it doesn't really bother me too much. it's actually sorta interesting watching you ramble on about them, lol 00:41-43 :p 00:41-46 ^ 00:41-46 Though I like politics. 00:41-51 Damn it, Dippy. 00:42-17 Nah, I'm don't feel bad. I'm just saying if you want to talk about something else, let me know. ;) 00:42-27 But thank you. 00:42-55 No problem :p 00:42-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:43-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:43-30 I have found an amazing wiki. 00:43-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:44-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-15 What wiki? 00:45-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-32 It doesn't matter. 00:45-33 Just know, it is amazing. 00:45-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:45-47 Kk, nvm. 00:45-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-05 Just look! 00:46-05 rip. 00:46-16 oh boy. 00:46-23 what else did i expect..? 00:46-53 And what does this mean? >:C 00:46-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-10 this means that you're extremely predictable. 00:47-25 Sure. 00:47-31 wb Falco again! o/ 00:48-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 00:48-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-38 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 00:52-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:02-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:23-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:26-05 Salut 01:26-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-08 wb Korra and Bobby Hart! o/ 01:31-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-59 :) 01:38-51 big :D 01:43-45 What 01:44-48 Nothing. 01:46-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-00 Right; 01:49-21 b Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!!! 01:49-26 Poor, poor Bob Hartington. 01:49-31 With his girl gone, he is sad. 01:52-16 Incorrect; 02:00-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:09-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-57 Welp. 02:15-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-03 Korra, I replied in SC. 02:32-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-51 dead chat 02:41-46 Just reported 20+ users to Staff in a batch report. 02:44-21 Sad 02:44-38 1 thousand users reported each day 02:46-28 Jorra, Aii likes the chap. 02:46-59 I'm aware. 02:46-59 We've discussed him, like once before. 02:47-08 And who is this chap? 02:47-17 PM of Pakistan. 02:55-51 Jimmie Whales 03:43-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:43-26 o/ 03:43-28 Wow 03:43-30 o/ 03:43-32 Not much was said in the past hour 03:43-36 True. 03:46-59 That was some fascinating shit on that chat. 03:58-41 wb Q! O/ 04:02-08 what chat 04:04-23 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheYandereOtaku 04:04-29 Fascinating. 04:04-29 I see I was followed from SNSD. 04:05-16 I see 04:05-21 I really don't get the point of that RailWAM thing 04:05-33 I don't really like the logging feature of it. 04:05-42 Then why use it at all? 04:05-43 I just use the script to see the WAM ratings of wikis. 04:06-09 Oh so that comes from the script? 04:06-10 http://prntscr.com/ksjimm 04:06-16 Yeah. 04:06-30 Ah 04:06-37 >Powered by RailWAM. 04:07-20 Farewell. 04:07-42 \o 04:07-46 \o 04:08-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:25-29 i like how tkf says farewell and q leaves 04:33-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:48-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-25 wb Korra! o/ 04:51-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:00-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:32-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:32-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:06-11 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 06:06-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:32-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:32-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:18-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:09-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 09:17-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:03-53 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:05-33 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:05-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:07-35 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:07-38 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:15-28 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 11:15-38 heya 11:15-42 (hi) 11:25-31 Heya! o/ 11:26-46 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 11:31-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:33-40 o/ 11:37-54 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 11:38-15 Welcome,Qstlijku. 11:38-35 Hey Missy! o/ 11:38-52 hey 11:38-56 (hi) 11:54-19 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:10-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:22-49 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 12:23-35 wb Missy! o/ 12:24-12 thankooooo 12:28-45 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:34-33 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 13:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:11-13 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:11-16 hey o/ 13:11-27 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 13:54-24 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:54-32 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:54-42 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:55-44 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 13:56-51 (hi) heya korra 13:56-59 How are you? 13:57-08 I'm okay, you? 13:57-39 i am pretty good 13:57-56 today I am super active! 13:58-03 Sure. 13:58-50 ? 13:59-31 hey Candy o/ 13:59-57 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:00-09 hey Ghast 14:00-15 (hi) 14:03-36 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:07-23 welcome back,GhastHunter26. 14:14-24 uh bored -_- 14:14-37 even tho i was super active 14:14-48 Rip. 14:15-00 Ok 14:18-53 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:19-03 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:19-09 o/ 14:20-14 hey James 14:20-25 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:20-30 sup? 14:25-04 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:31-17 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:53-37 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 15:03-36 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:06-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:06-37 Hi 15:06-55 Welcome. 15:09-37 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:09-41 I suppose Noreplyz is not truly on CCC? 15:09-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:10-10 Was he though? 15:10-24 I don't see him (therp) 15:10-35 He was earlier. Globally blocked and kicked a user from chat. 15:10-39 I must be lagged. 15:10-41 Oh 15:10-43 Which user? 15:11-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dope%20Trafficker 15:11-21 Oh 15:11-40 \o 15:11-59 Farewell. 15:12-08 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 15:18-25 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 15:19-31 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:20-15 heya 15:20-20 (hi) 15:20-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:20-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:21-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:22-01 (hi) 15:22-12 Welcome, everyone. 15:22-20 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:22-22 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:22-57 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:23-03 (hi) Q. 15:23-23 Qstlijku headed out. 15:23-27 Welcome, Jamesb1. 15:23-32 James' name is Q now. 15:23-43 huh 15:23-45 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:23-49 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:24-28 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/351527401051783188/486575409383604224/unknown.png 15:26-13 Similarly, Korra's name is Syde. 15:26-18 And my name is Falco. 15:26-37 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:27-15 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:27-19 Fascinating. 15:27-22 and I get to keep my name because I'm special 15:27-33 Welcome, special. 15:27-39 Or do you? O_o 15:27-51 O_o must be banished. 15:28-00 And why, I may ask? 15:28-16 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:28-26 i see 15:28-46 No reason, was a joke. : p 15:28-50 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:28-52 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:28-56 Mine twas a joke as well. 15:29-11 o_o 15:29-15 :d 15:29-43 The worst thing about these chats is that you can't tell when someone is trying to be funny, or sarcastic, etc. 15:30-04 was that sarcastic? :P 15:30-53 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:30-54 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:31-35 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:32-43 And then he headed out. 15:37-53 Sad 15:38-16 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:38-23 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:38-35 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 15:38-50 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:41-22 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:45-11 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 15:52-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:52-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:00-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:01-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:06-57 James, we are alone. 16:07-05 sad 16:07-06 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:07-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:07-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:07-30 Iti s up to you to get everyone back, because you're james Bond. :p 16:07-53 Chase McFly on TDL? 16:07-53 On Monday morning? 16:08-25 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 16:08-36 Answer ME? 16:08-42 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 16:10-05 I'm celebrating Rosh Hashana. 16:10-14 Or however you spell it. 16:10-32 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 16:10-41 Using my dad's Jewish upbringing to miss school 16:10-47 Fascinating. 16:10-50 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 16:14-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:14-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:14-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:15-54 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:21-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:22-27 Hey (batman) 16:22-45 Falco, what do you think each of the 18 new Knites should look like? 16:22-49 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:37-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:38-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:40-35 o/ 16:41-13 (hi) James. 16:41-15 *Q 16:41-44 hey Q (Robin) 16:41-47 lol 16:41-59 btw I really don't think it's appropriate what they're showing on the YouTube front page 16:42-21 Under Lifestyle they're advertising a documentary about the Amazon tribe that contains nudity 16:42-56 GTG 16:43-05 Sad. @Q 16:43-08 Farewell, Chase McFly. 16:43-28 Brb. 16:43-59 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:44-19 heya 16:44-26 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 16:44-27 Q again? 16:44-30 o/ 16:44-37 you did that again Q? 16:44-44 What? 16:44-52 you know what 16:44-57 Oh right 16:45-11 now can i ask why? 16:45-14 I currently don't have the time or desire to PM you every single minute I'm in chat 16:45-20 and I don't want to leave chat either 16:45-26 ahan 16:45-37 What? 16:45-59 perhaps then the Pm should be blocked from both sides 16:46-08 PM* 16:46-47 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Drama @CCM 16:47-18 just for me hah? 16:47-53 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 16:47-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 16:48-05 You were the one that brought the topic up. 16:48-15 Plus you went back to those old kinds of questions earlier 16:48-18 If a user blocks PM, that is that and it should be left alone. 16:48-21 Unlike yesterday which was actually a normal conversation 16:48-28 enough 16:48-33 You started it 16:48-35 plz stop it! 16:48-37 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 16:48-47 Simmer down please. 16:48-47 Time for a new topic. 16:49-02 yes 16:49-04 don't want to discuss anything 16:49-12 i wont talk to u again 16:49-17 Stop. 16:49-24 @CandyCanMissy drop the topic 16:49-42 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:49-54 How is everyone today? 16:49-55 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:49-57 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:50-06 i had another apprenticeship interview 16:50-08 meh, school has been meh today 16:50-26 went well, they said i did a great CV (blush) 16:50-31 School is wonderful. Enjoy it, FL99. 16:50-44 can we get the discord blush? i like that one more 16:50-46 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 16:50-49 o/ 16:50-55 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 16:50-58 And what is the Discord blush? 16:51-01 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:51-08 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 16:51-53 i pmed it on discord 16:52-03 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:53-31 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:59-23 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 16:59-25 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:08-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:11-54 \o 17:12-08 \o 17:12-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:12-21 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:12-48 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:19-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:23-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-13 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:24-25 ~ Meadowleaf has joined the chat ~ 17:30-45 Welcome, Meadowleaf. 17:31-26 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:31-58 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:32-00 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:32-03 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:35-06 I see there was a reply in the CRP that made everyone disturbed, even the other characters. 17:35-41 CRP? 17:35-54 Cringe role-play. 17:36-10 ah 17:37-17 I DMed it. 17:40-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:41-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:41-14 Where is Heaven...... 17:41-17 Being her in. 17:41-21 Let's see the reply 17:41-56 reply? 17:41-58 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:42-00 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:42-06 Tell me the second non canon reply TheKorraFanatic! 17:42-09 Check SC, Mr, Ferry. 17:42-16 oh right, u talking about the cringe rp now 17:42-23 Bye o/ 17:42-25 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:42-31 Farewell, Meadowleaf. 17:42-58 It is truly time the non-canon dies. 17:43-02 why? 17:43-15 It's bad! 17:43-25 The first or second? 17:43-33 Second. 17:43-36 First died a while ago. 17:43-39 Yeah needs to die soon 17:43-51 True. 17:44-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:44-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:45-35 damn, i thought that said "you need to die soon" 17:45-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:45-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:46-22 True. 17:46-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:46-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:47-30 ___ made a regular reply 17:48-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:49-05 ___ made a regular reply. 17:49-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:49-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:49-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:50-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-45 I wonder if Heaven will head in today. 17:50-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:50-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:51-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:51-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:51-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:52-28 Ms. O' Heaven hasnt been on discord today it seems 17:52-42 True. 17:52-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:52-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:52-59 She is doing stuff! 17:53-01 Look, 17:53-03 ah 17:53-05 stuff 17:53-08 Sometimes you just can't get on T.D.L. 17:53-12 I saw a picture of the world's most beautiful girl yesterday morning. 17:53-17 She has IRL stuff! 17:53-19 Sure you did 17:53-19 17:53-23 I did. 17:53-28 ___ showed a face reveal. 17:53-29 u saw aii? 17:53-37 I thought you already had one. 17:53-42 I never did! 17:54-15 Yes. 17:54-15 I've shown her various pictures. Gave her a voice recording too. 17:56-37 awwwww 17:56-49 so happy for you two 17:56-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:57-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:57-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:57-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:58-09 Sure. 17:58-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:58-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:59-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:59-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:00-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:01-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:01-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:31-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:31-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:31-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:31-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:31-55 Welcome, South Ferry. :) 18:37-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:37-32 . 18:37-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:38-12 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:38-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:39-36 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:43-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:43-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:46-44 I have finally listened to some Kpop 18:46-44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 18:53-53 Let's check. 18:57-13 God damn it. 18:57-24 (chuckle) 19:06-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:06-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:13-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:13-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:31-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:31-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-47 dead chat 19:38-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:46-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:49-03 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 19:50-11 Hola 19:50-50 Welcome, WaffleTheChair 19:51-54 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 19:58-05 I have never listened to kpop what is it like? 19:58-23 It's good. 19:58-23 But Hart didn't link Kpop, he rickrolled me. 19:58-32 lol 19:58-35 ~ JustMoons has joined the chat ~ 19:58-48 Welcome, JustMoons. 20:00-32 Welcome, JustMoons. 20:04-59 what is it like? 20:05-37 Im pretty sure its in english 20:06-27 Most of it is in Korean. 20:06-27 Though some English words are spoken. 20:07-40 Then i wont be able to understand it 20:08-00 wats kpop 20:08-28 Kpop = Korean pop 20:11-48 is there any english ones? 20:12-46 Tell me, 20:12-56 ?what other kind of pops are there? 20:14-41 i get it 20:14-45 bob you know any english ones 20:15-56 No 20:16-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:17-41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fEMNl-vjWpg 20:21-55 Tell me, 20:22-03 How many people are on this wiki? 20:22-36 nice k-pop 20:23-36 True 20:24-34 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:25-46 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 20:25-57 ~ JustMoons has left the chat ~ 20:41-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:41-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:42-28 I suppose it's time I reply to the canon role-play. 20:53-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:03-19 pm tkf 21:15-44 This girl I am talking to just got "hit" by a car, yet she is still PMing me. 21:17-22 She is most likely on her phone, tkf 21:17-34 Still. 21:19-17 Now she's claiming it was two days ago, nice. 21:20-24 Hopefully she is ok; 21:21-03 Her wrists are broken, yet she's talking to me. I assume this is another story like ___ told. 21:22-12 She can use her fingers to type, tkf 21:22-20 I assume you use your wrists to type? 21:24-04 Can't type if your wrist is broken. 21:24-50 Maybe she is using a phone, tkf 21:25-02 Or perhaps someone else is typing for her! 21:25-03 Phone or not, my point still stands. 21:29-26 I just typed something without using my wrist at all, sadly 21:30-36 That's not the point. If your wrist is broken, you can't really use your hand. Whether you move your wrist or not. 21:31-13 Bread and butter 21:33-28 What? 21:35-46 An expression; tkf 21:35-51 along the lines of sky is blue 21:36-16 Grass is green. 21:37-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:38-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:39-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:39-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:40-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:40-35 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/488825695414386690/maxresdefault_1.jpg 21:41-05 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:41-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:41-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:42-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:44-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:45-35 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:46-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:47-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:47-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:47-47 o/ 21:47-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:48-05 Welcome, Qstlijku. 21:48-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:48-31 Welcome, Qstlijku 21:48-51 Never seen >8D used before 21:49-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:50-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:50-34 Welcome, C.Syde65 21:50-36 o/ 21:50-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:51-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:51-43 I think Issac is ignoring me.... 21:51-48 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:51-50 lol 21:52-30 This PM is just as fascinating as it was the other day. 21:52-32 And who is Isaac? 21:52-46 When she randomly passed out while talking to me and was awake the next minute telling me about it. 21:53-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:53-40 I blame Jimmie Whales 21:53-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:53-53 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:54-14 20/22 users globally blocked and three wikis closed, sure. 21:54-25 What? 21:54-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:54-40 I blame Jimmie Whales for that too 21:54-43 I reported 22 users to Staff for using slurs! 21:54-56 Proposal: 21:55-14 TDL has a spin off called "TheKorraFanatic: FANDOM Cop" 21:55-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:55-22 What? 21:55-31 ^ 21:55-41 Wow 21:55-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:55-47 Any news on Uncyclopedia, C.Syde65? 21:55-54 Sannse deleted that page. 21:55-57 I checked earlier. 21:55-58 hi noobs guess who went to the dentist today 21:56-01 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 21:56-05 Some noob named Akoomi did? 21:56-16 It stars tkf as a police officer for FANDOM; Hijinks ensue 21:56-35 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:56-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:56-45 Wouldn't the VSTF be "police officers" for FANDOM though? :P 21:56-49 It shall-- 21:56-51 weeooh weeooh 21:57-02 Akumi, NO. 21:57-03 tkf is a junior police officer ! 21:57-35 One page at least was deleted. 21:57-39 The running gag in the series would be "Your not actually a police officer" 21:57-46 a mini-police b01 21:58-06 True 21:58-07 "your" 21:58-28 and yes, the running gag would be the misspelled "you're", i presume? 21:58-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:58-37 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:58-41 I forgot how to English since I turned Japanese 21:58-41 Sure 21:59-11 Tell me, 21:59-11 Who is the 'main' vstf? 21:59-21 There isn't one. 21:59-39 There will be one in the series; however 21:59-41 ^ 21:59-45 ^ 21:59-46 Jr Mime, then. 21:59-49 Per Korra. 21:59-52 Sure 22:00-06 Per Korra. 22:00-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:00-13 Per Korra. 22:00-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:01-52 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:01-54 But Icy and Yuusuke Takazaki are more active as VSTF. So they should be considered the main VSTF. I consider Icy to be, even though Yuusuke Takazaki has been more active over the last couple of months in terms of editing on the VSTF wiki. But I keep forgetting Yuusuke Takazaki's name. 22:02-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:02-36 Anoop goes to Mime for advice and guidance quite often, though. 22:02-51 And Icy isn't really consistent in his VSTF work. 22:02-51 Unlike Mime. 22:03-47 Mime shall be the chief of police 22:03-51 EarthlingnAkumi is the main VSTF in the series, no questions asked. 22:04-05 ^ 22:04-05 22:04-45 commissioner akumi I presume? 22:04-52 I know Icy is more active on the VSTF wiki. 22:05-01 The commissioner would be Rappy. 22:05-07 Sure 22:05-19 He might be more "active", but he's really not consistent. Will globally block some accounts, not others, etc. 22:05-50 Regarding Rappy. True. 22:06-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:06-23 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 22:06-35 http://prntscr.com/ksw64r @TG 22:06-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:07-26 Indeed. 22:07-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:08-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:08-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:08-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:08-35 C.Syde65 22:08-59 http://prntscr.com/ksw6vu :P 22:10-19 rip. 22:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:18-01 Hey (Robin) 22:22-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:22-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:23-34 I, like, 22:23-43 had to fight my laptop just to report one wiki on VSTF wiki. 22:23-44 Nice. 22:24-13 Maybe have one of us handle your reporting then to make it easier 22:24-36 And how would this work? 22:24-47 I just send you guys out on little tasks while I sit back oike a king. 22:24-50 *like 22:25-10 I assume tkf's laptop can walk and talk? 22:25-11 only TG is allowed to do that. 22:25-32 Sure, TG. 22:26-50 17:25:01 Can you give me the VSTF Wiki link? 22:26-50 17:25:10 w:c:vstf 22:26-50 17:25:11 w:c:vstf 22:26-52 Smart. 22:27-29 by the second. 22:28-16 Who started typing it first? (thinking( 22:28-24 (thinking) 22:30-42 I don't know. 22:31-06 You and Kocka should do a typing race 22:31-15 who will win 22:31-19 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 22:31-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-28 "so im srry if i kiss u or anything.." 22:31-31 Yo, tf. 22:31-34 Yeah, it's time to head out of this PM. 22:31-57 Head out of that weirdo's pm 22:32-13 Is that a girl who sent you that PM? 22:32-22 PM for Korra. 22:32-33 Yes. 22:32-33 Same girl that got ran over by the car and broke her wrist while talking to me. 22:32-41 I would stay in that PM 22:34-05 I would stay in that PM 22:34-09 Syde, PM. 22:38-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:38-41 I am sorry for that girl TKF, she alright? 22:38-52 Yeah, she's alright. 22:38-59 Some good shit currently happening. 22:39-11 TG knows. 22:39-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:39-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:40-50 TG knows. 22:43-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:43-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:44-01 I did my usual unloading during an ESB user rights request. 22:44-08 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:44-20 Actually I left chat open from earlier 22:44-21 \o 22:44-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:44-29 Farewell. 22:44-59 "awwwww cute lets be best friends" 22:44-59 10/10 how it works, kids. 22:47-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:49-00 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 22:51-37 Weird... turns out Mime edited the filter preventing you from publishing the blog on 9th June, KingCharlesIII 22:51-37 You can contact him about it via User talk:Jr Mime 22:51-37 22:51-37 June 9th, the worst day of the year 22:51-51 And how is this? 22:52-51 because, there simply must be a reason why there is no way that KingCharles can't publish the blog on June 9th. 22:53-39 I see Danny Reagen from Blue Bloods joined CCR. 22:53-39 I must greet him and tell him I watch his show almost daily, sure. 22:53-52 *Reagan 22:54-27 kk 23:02-45 Loud, I replied in PM. 23:03-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:03-19 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:03-26 I see, I see 23:03-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:04-13 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:07-20 I believe an apology is in order? 23:07-37 For who? 23:08-58 No one 23:09-05 I just said this to get chat active 23:09-14 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:09-27 Welcome, Chase McFly. 23:09-34 Hey Chase (Robin) 23:09-41 Yo yo, it's your boi Chase McFly. 23:10-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:10-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:10-43 Yo yo, welcome. 23:11-01 Hey Chase! o/ 23:11-27 Hey everyone. 23:11-47 Tell me, 23:11-50 Where is MoH? 23:11-57 not here. 23:12-14 Tell me, 23:12-17 Where is Aii? 23:12-35 not here. 23:12-43 True, she's sleeping. 23:13-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:13-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:13-39 Ich bin Loud 23:14-33 Ich bin Bob 23:14-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:14-52 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:15-07 I am deleting all chat log comments, moving 'em to an MGF message wall. 23:15-15 MGF is its own show, so its safe. 23:15-36 Just look at what happened to him 23:17-22 Sure 23:19-09 Inb4 Korra does his Q trick 23:19-21 Nope. 23:20-10 Time for me to see if I can do trick successfully a second time like I did a first time. 23:20-56 TDL, it's pop quiz time 23:20-57 Welcome, South Ferry 23:21-06 BRB dinner 23:21-08 how long does 1 bowl of animal crackers last 23:21-16 An hour. 23:21-21 5 minutes for me 23:22-23 times up! 23:22-32 the correct answer was 0.555 nanoseconds 23:22-36 thanks for playing! 23:22-41 True. 23:22-46 Lemme do one 23:23-01 Me too. 23:23-19 What's 1 + 1 - 1 x 1 ÷ 1? 23:24-10 Simple. 23:24-27 bbigOne. 23:24-34 Correct 23:26-42 Tell me, 23:26-54 What does E equal? 23:26-59 E 23:28-27 E = mc2 23:28-36 You are incorrect sadly :( 23:29-25 What is infinity x infinity? 23:30-45 Syde, can you bring your bot? I'm about to head out. 23:31-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:31-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:32-02 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:32-03 C.Syde65. 23:32-30 k 23:33-25 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 23:33-57 Welcome, Syde BOT. 23:34-00 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:34-24 Heading out now. \o 23:34-32 TG will keep chat in check while I am gone, sure. 23:35-18 o/ 23:35-32 Surprised Syde didn't do "No, we will." 23:35-46 I guess because I'm about to head out as well. 23:36-08 Sure. 23:36-11 Keep chat in check, TG Akumi. 23:37-04 No, WE will 23:37-18 Nope, TG will. 23:37-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:37-30 SUre 23:38-00 Akumi x TKF 23:38-37 :O 23:39-47 Loud, NO. 23:40-24 Akumi, YES 23:40-43 Heading out now! o/ 23:40-45 Loud X Syde Bot 23:40-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:40-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:40-55 Farewell, C.Syde65 23:40-56 no u 23:42-58 Bye Syde (Robin) 23:43-07 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 23:43-09 Bye Syde Bot (Robin) 23:43-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:47-06 Falco was right SF has entered 23:47-30 Yep Category:Wikia Chat logs